


I can't see your face but I can see your heart

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Roderich it's a third year university student that just left his parents house to live alone. He has one problem though: he's blind. So he decides to employ someone to take care of him until he gets used to the new environment.<br/>Gilbert just got fired from his job and he needs to pay somehow his classes and the bills. He founds an interesting job offer in the newspaper and decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't see your face but I can see your heart

It was a huge mansion. Not just a big house or something, but a real mansion with 2 floors and a big front yard. He stared at it for a while until he remembered why he was there and then he knocked at the door.  
A few minutes later it opened revealing a dark-brown haired guy with the most interesting eyes he's ever seen, they were a strange shade of blue that looked like violet. He was really handsome and Gilbert even blushed a bit when he saw him. He was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of black pants 'Very fancy' he thought.

"Hello! Welcome! You must be here because of the announcement" said the guy at the door, looking straight through him.

'So he thinks, just because he has this house, is better than me?! I'll show him' said Gilbert to himself.

"Yes. That's why I'm here. The name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can call me Gil" he smirked and extended his arm to he other to shake, but the man didn't even took his eyes from where he was looking.  
"Come inside, Gilbert! My names is Roderich Edelstein! You don't know how long I've waited until someone responded to that announcement. I'm glad you did. You seem nice!"

As they walked inside, Roderich guided Gilbert to a very huge living room that had a piano in it. He told Gil to sit on the couch and went to the kitchen to bring him a coffee. Gilbert was confused. Roderich seemed a very polite and nice person, but he didn't even looked Gil in the eyes.

It took him some time to bring the coffee and when he did, Gilbert observed that, instead of the shirt he was now wearing a T-shirt and one of his fingers was bandaged.

"Here you go!" Roderich smiled and so did Gilbert.  
"Thanks! What happened to your hand?"  
"Uhh... I cut myself while searching for a coffee spoon. But it's not bad."  
"Ok..." Gil was looking at him skeptically.  
"And now, about your job. I want you to clean the house, except my room and don't touch the piano. Then I want you to buy groceries and everything else I may need."  
"Ok. I can do that. What else?"  
"Cooking. You know how to cook, right?"  
"Yes, my mother teached me!"  
"That's wonderful."  
"And that's all?"  
"No. There's one more thing. I want you to wake up every morning at the same time as I do and tell me how I look."  
"Errr..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It’s just... you don't have a mirror or anything?"

He continued as he didn't heard the last question "So, it's set then. I'll pay at the end of each week. How about... hmmm... 500€?"  
"500€?" Gilbert was shocked and almost spit his coffee.  
"Is it too little?"  
"No! No! It's... a lot... 500€ a week. Not even my mother gets that much at work and she works a lot."  
"Ok then. You start today. First on your list: wash the dishes and clean the kitchen, please!"

After that, Roderich stood up and went to play the piano. Not the music itself, but the way he was playing it sent shivers down Gilbert's spine. He was stunned for a few seconds, like a spell was casted over him, before Roderich turned to him and broke the spell demanding him to go to the kitchen.

When Gilbert entered the kitchen he was greeted by a huge mess. There where dishes everywhere and a big spill of coffee on the floor and even a few pieces of shattered porcelain.  
It took him all morning, but it was worth it. The kitchen was immaculate.

When he left the kitchen, he found Roderich sitting at the piano, but not playing it.  
"Hey, boss! I finished the kitchen. What now?"  
Roderich jumped upon hearing Gilbert's words. "Just call me Roderich. And now... you can go and bring your things in and then I'll show you your room."  
"What?!"  
"What what?"  
"My room?"  
"Yes. You're going to live here, with me. You haven't brought you thing with you, have you?"  
"Not really."  
"It's ok. I'll call my driver and he will take you to your place to take them."  
"You have a driver?"  
"Of course. My parents insisted."

The first week went on well, but it was the most exhausting. By the end of it, Gilbert was sure he will sleep the whole weekend. That was until someone knocked at the door.

"Can you answer, please?" it was Roderich's voice coming from the bathroom. He stayed there for quite a while.  
Opening the door he was attacked by a brown haired girl that was dressed all in green. She didn't say a word, just went ahead and hugged him. "Hey, Ro-oopss! Sorry! I thought you were Rody!"  
"Not really!" Gilbert said with a smirk. "I'm his... uhh... maid?!"  
"Where is he, then?" she asked walking in the house and going straight to the living room.  
"Here I am, Beth!"  
"Rody!"

That girl stayed there all day talking with them and walking in all the rooms and touching everything. That pissed Gilbert off a bit. The time for dinner quickly came and now there, instead of two plates where three.

"This is some delicious shit! You are very lucky to have this one!" said Beth pointing at Gilbert with the fork. "How much does he pay you?"  
"That's between me and Gilbert, Elizabeth! Thank you very much!"  
"Rody! As secretive as ever."  
"Ok. Elizabeth, I think you've stayed here enough. I'll call my driver to take you to your place!"  
"No need! I've got my own car! Thanks for everything, Rody! Good night, guys!"

After she left, Roderich returned to his plate. "What? I'm still hungry and your food is really good. I'm not going to waste it."  
"Ok. It's your house. You do what you want, but I'm super tired. I'm going to bed now. If you need anything... please don't need anything. Right now I could sleep everywhere."  
"It's fine. Just go! Good night, Gil!"  
"Good night, Rody!"  
"Roderich!"  
"But she..."  
"She is she."  
"O... k..."

The next morning Gilbert was surprised to find Roderich into the kitchen cooking, or, at least, trying to. "Good morning, Roderich! What are you doing?"  
"Good morning! Just some eggs, but I think I burned them."

Gilbert went over to Roderich's side to see a frying pan full of black things that didn't looked at all like eggs. "You think?! They look like rubber and even the smell is bad."  
"I can't do anything!" shouted Roderich grabbing the pan and throwing it on the floor. "Ah! Shit! That was to hot!"  
"Oh my God! Let me see!"  
"How bad is it?"  
"It's going to hurt a while, but your life isn't in any danger. Let's go and bandage it!"

Then he dragged Roderich to the bathroom where the aid kit was located and took care of his injury.  
"There you go!" Roderich started to cry. "Hey! Wow! No! No crying! Are you a man or not? Oh come on! Stop! For fucks sake!" saying that he wrapped his arms around the crying man and hugged him tightly, petting his hair and shushing him. "It's just a little injury."  
"It's not that. I... I'm crying because... I am useless."  
"You're not!" silence. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"  
"Yes please!" said Roderich with his head still on Gilbert's chest.  
"Come on, Rody!"  
"Don't call me that!"

A few weeks later, Gilbert was sitting in his new bed that was twice as big as his old one. He had just finished arranging his belongings and he decided to listen to some music.  
The music wasn't too loud, so halfway through his favourite song he was able to hear a really loud thump.  
Gilbert jumped off the bed and walked in the hallway holding a desk lamp as a weapon.  
The sound came from the first floor, so he had to climb up the stairs. When he reached the top he saw someone standing right there, at his feet. There was no light turned on.

"Who's there?" it was Roderich's voice. Gilbert lowered the lamp and spoke.  
"It's me. Gilbert. What happened?"  
"I tripped and fell to the ground."  
"No wonder that happened. It's too dark in here."  
"Just help me up, would you?!"  
"Oh yes. Sorry!"

After helping Roderich get up, he took him to his room. Even here the lights were off. He turned them on and was about to leave when "Hey! Would you... take me to bed?"  
"You... can't you walk alone?" he was becoming annoyed by the brunet.  
"I think I hurt my leg. It hurts!"  
"Fine!" he groaned.

Gilbert guided Roderich to the bed and then set him down. Then he kneeled in front of the brunet and took one of his legs in his hands.  
"This is the one you hurt?"  
"Yes." Roderich was looking quite surprised by what Gilbert was doing.

Gilbert turned his leg in each direction, but there was no pain showing on Roderich's face.  
"Are you sure you're hurt?"  
"N-not really!"  
"How comes that?!" Gilbert dropped his leg and stood up. "What's wrong with you? Are you having fun giving useless orders to others? And what happened to your kitchen the first day I came here? It looked like World War 2 in there!" he was losing his temper.  
"I... I can't tell you!"  
"That's great! You know what? If you don't tell me what's going on here, I'm leaving right now!"  
"No! Please! Let me explain. Come here. Sit beside me!"  
"Fine." He did as he was told. "Now tell me."  
"I was born with this... illness. I... I..." his eyes started to water and his lips to shake.  
"Hey! Wohoa! Easy there. It's ok. You can tell me. No need to cry."  
"I... I am... I'm blind..."  
"What?" now he was really shocked.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. And in the first day I dropped the tray where I had all my coffee cups and spilled coffee everywhere. Now you can leave if you want, as the others did."  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
"When they discovered my illness, they just left saying that it's too much responsibility... and I didn't want you to do the same. You really are a nice guy and you have a good soul. Please don't leave me!"  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!" after a moment of silence he spoke again. "How can you play the piano so well?"  
"I'm playing the piano since I was 4 and even though I couldn't see, I really wanted to do that and, after a few months I learned the place of every key and I was able to play any song just by hearing it. Now I have some special sheets in the Braille alphabet, but I don't really need them."  
"Wow! You are my hero right now!" For some minutes he just stayed there, starring at Roderich's pale face. Gilbert thought that he was a masterpiece. "Why are you living alone, anyway?"  
"My parents were suffocating me!" silence again. "Gilbert?!"  
"Yes!?"  
"Can I touch you? I want to know how you look." Roderich started to blush a deep pink.  
"Err... of course. Why not?" Gilbert blushed as well. He was glad that Roderich couldn't see him.

Roderich turned his whole body to Gilbert and approached him. Gilbert turned to him as well. The brunet put his hands on Gilbert shoulders, tracing them slowly. Then he reached his neck. Gilbert shivered at the touch, Roderich's hands were cold. His hands rested there for a while, caressing his skin.

"Your skin is so soft here" it was spoken as a whisper. Gilbert shivered again. "I like it!"

Roderich continued with his exploring. He left the neck and went lower to touch his chest and waist. He could feel some muscles there. He giggled. Then he traced the length of Gilbert's legs and after he finished he went up to his arms. When he reached his hands he intertwined their fingers and stayed like that several minutes.

"I like how it feels... so warm... not like mine."  
Gilbert didn't responded. Roderich saw it as a sign to continue his discovery of the other's body.

He put his hand on Gilbert's head, playing a bit with his hair. "What colour is it?"  
"Blonde."  
"How does it looks like? The blonde hair!? My parents told me that mine is black. When I asked them how it was they said that is the only thing that I can see... dark."  
"Blonde is... the exact opposite. It's a... light colour... a warm one. I don't know how to explain it. Oh! I got it! It's like when you play a song. Some notes are grave and they sound a little creepy and that's how people perceive the darkness... creepy and gloomy and a bit terrifying. Well... the light it's like when you play the high, beautiful, happy notes."  
"Oh..."  
"Did I upset you? I'm so sorry!"  
"Oh no! You did not. Actually... now I know why people love so much the light and seeing it. When I play happy songs I feel like I'm able to see something" they stayed in silence again. "Can I continue now?"  
"Yes. And... your hair is not really dark... it's brown... it has a little bit of light in it."

Roderich smiled and then continued to explore his face. Now his hands where on Gilbert's closed eyes. He was caressing his eyebrows. "What about your eyes? Are they darkness or light?"  
"They are blue... I think it's somewhere in between."

Roderich touched his nose, his ears and then his cheekbones. The last thing were his lips which he traced the shape of for a while. Without thinking, he went ahead and presses his own lips to Gilbert's. The later opened his eyes in shock, but closed them again as Roderich moved his lips over his. Gilbert kissed back and put his arms around the brunet's waist, pulling him into his lap.  
They kissed for a few minutes before breaking the kiss for air. Then they kissed again. This time more passionately. Gilbert pushed his tongue between Roderich's lips, literally fucking his mouth. From the brunet escaped a little moan, which made Gilbert kiss him more and more hungrily. Several minutes later they were both panting and breathing heavily.

"This is the first time I've ever kissed somebody" said Roderich blushing a bit. "I'm sorry!"  
"It's ok. I liked it. Besides, I'm the one that raped your mouth. I should be saying sorry."  
Roderich giggled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, putting his head on his chest. "Your heart sounds very beautiful. Thump thump thump... mine does the same. I've never felt like this before. That morning, when I heard your voice for the first time, I felt my knees go weak. Your voice it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard... until now. I think I fell for your voice, Gil! Your voice and your true and poetic words."  
"I... I... wow... this is the most beautiful thing someone has ever told me" silence. "I... I think that your eyes made me lose my head for you... and now I really see how beautiful you are... outside and inside. Your... imperfection makes you the most perfect thing for me."  
"Stay with me forever!"  
"Only if you do the same for me, Rody!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this characters.  
> Again: sorry for any grammar mistakes. :)


End file.
